to_the_moonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Piosenka o miłości
thumb|right|300px Piosenka o miłości - '''piosenka pojawiająca się w 2 odcinku 1 sezonu, śpiewana przez Ranidziewiętnaścieiksiks, Matridużeiksa, Marysię, Sutofię oraz Łakom. Opowiada o schorzeniach seksualnych panujących na księżycu. Piosenki, z których wykorzystano ścieżkę dźwiękową to Failure Song z My little pony, Mountain Town Song z filmu Miasteczko South Park, Never gonna give you up od Ricka Atley'a, I wanted you to know od Brooke Ramel, Material gril od Madonny oraz końcówka z fanowskiej piosenki mlp - It'll be OKAY. Tekst :Rani' ::W głowie mej mętlik mam ::Potęgę pasji poznałam ::Piękne by to było lecz ::Winna jestem zdrady twej ::Ty z narzeczoną przez życie brniesz ::W nocy tulisz, w dzień całujesz :'Rani':I nagle wyskakuje jakaś laska, która daje Ci dupy i rujnuje wasz związek i to jest złe! :'Matridużeiks': Niezupełnie.... :'Rani' ::Cudzołóstwo to jest zwykły grzech ::Jakbyś wcale nie kochał jej ::Jak możesz patrzeć w lustro żyjąc tak :'Matridużeiks':Daj mi wyjaśnić.... :'Rani' ::Oficjalnie będąc z jedną, lecz dwoma :'Matridużeiks':Trochę więcej.... :'Rani' ::Ou, jam kary godna jest ::Zhańbiłam wierności przysięgę ::Oh to jest złe...... :'Matruidużeiks':Rani, nie.... :'Rani' ::Tak bardzo złe..... :'Matridużeiks':Rani, zamknij się.... :'Rani' ::Zdradziłeś przeze mnie Sutooooofięę!!! :'Matridużeiks':KURWA! :'Rani':.... :'Matridużeiks':Posłuchaj mnie. :'Matridużeiks' ::Zaacznijmy od tego, żeeee ::Nie tylko Ciebie waliłem ::Na księżycu jest tak, każdy baaanita ::Drugie dno w swej banicji maa....... ::O samobójstwach dendrofilów słychać wciąż ::A w szkole molestują każde dziecko ::To jest świat, gdzie każdy fetysz maaaa ::Jedni skały wybierają ::Inni zaś do biblii walą ::W gruncie rzeczy nikt nie podnieca się Ruuuudym! :'Rani':Fuj! To byłoby obrzydliwe! :'Matridużeiks':No wiem, aż tak źle nie jest. :'Rani':Ale nadal zdradzasz Sutofię, to jest złe! :'Matridużeiks' ::Ou, kochana, ujmę to tak ::Ruchając kobiety poznałem ich świat ::A każda z nich pojebana jakaś byłaaa ::I wychodzi na to, że ::Tylko ja się jaram normalnie ::W gruncie rzeczy żadna nie jarała się Ruuudym :'Rani': To, że się jarasz jak ziemianin, wcale nie oznacza, że to dobre. :'Matridużeiks':Na księżycu to dobre. :'Rani':A co na to Sutofia? Ona na pewno Cię nie zdradza! :'Matridużeiks':Nie, ale.... :'Matridużeiks' ::W jej oczach widac magiczny blask ::Na każde piękno, które daje świat ::A wokół też dopatrzysz innych rzeczy sięęę ::Ja osobiście nie wiem, niee ::Czym każdy z przyjaciół jara się ::W gruncie rzeczy nie jarają się Ruuudyyym ... :'Marysia' :: Miłość nie jest mi obca ::Ty znasz zasady i znam je ja ::Bo kiedy trzymam pomidory me ::A na stopy skarpety wkładam dwie ::Chcę tylko powiedzieć, jak się czuję ::Kiedy tańczę słodką salsę ::Nigdy pomidorów nie porzucę ::Nigdy skarpetek nie zawiodę ::Nigdy nie pozwolę im się zepsuć lub ubrudzić ::Nigdy nie będę udawała ::Nigdy nie będę obolała ::Kiedy na słodką miłość przyjdzie czas..... ::Ta ta ta ta ta, ta ta ta ta ta, TA TA TA :'ścianą)' ::Ta ta ta ta ta, ta ta ta ta ta, ta ta ta ta ta...... ::Czy lubisz gdy ::Śpiewam tą pieśń ::Czy wiesz, że jest dla Ciebie ::Ja lubię gdy... twój uśmiech wita... wszystkich spotkanych ::Kiedy jesteś trzeźwa ::Lub nawet nie bardzo ::Kiedy ja trosk pełno mam ::Ty ciągle się śmiejesz ::Tak bardzo rozkosznie ::Nawet na Sna pogrzebie ::A ja wciąż trwam ::W tym przykrym stanie ::Podziwiania... Cię z boku ::Może kiedyś ::Odważę się.... :: Zaprosić.... Cię gdzieś. :'się zza drzwi Łakom' ::Ktoś przychodzi, ktoś zaprasza ::To miłe jest ::Lecz niestety nie ciekawią ::Żadne randki mnie ::Jaa wolę zamknąć się ::W pracowni mej ::Bo prawdziwą pasję czerpię ::Z tego co tu jest ::Bo ja maluję ::I ja szkicuję ::Orgię pedałów ::Bo ja maluję ::I ja rysuję ::Ruchanych chłopaczków ::Uuu, bo ja nie mogę :: Zrozumieć kobiet ::I ich dziwnych cielsk ::Ja tylko czuję ::I ja rysuję ::Hoomo orgie :'Matridużeiks''' ::Tak wiele dziwactw tutaj masz ::Tyś najnormalniejszą z wszystkich gwiazd Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 sezonu